


Costumed

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [208]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Drabble, Halloween Costumes, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Kagaho thought the college costume party would be more about costumes. Not... whatever this is. Luckily, he finds someone else who feels the same way.





	Costumed

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I'll be open for prompts during the month of October, [prompt list can be found here.](https://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com/post/188070961614/halloween-themed-prompts-open)

Kagaho stares around the party in vague disgust. There seems to be no creativity at this 'costume party', only cheap booze and too many miniskirts. He had agreed to come hoping there would be people to talk to about costuming, as well as free booze, food, and sickly-sweet American candy. He seems to have been shamefully wrong. Also he's seen at least four deeply offensive 'costumes' in the last fifteen minutes. He's deeply regretting coming. He tips his beer bottle to his lips, looking around again, despairing, and pauses. Had that been a flash of real leather and decent brocade? He lowers the bottle and goes hunting, once again deeply glad he hadn't tried out his idea for semi-articulated wings as he works his way through the loud crowd. Too many people and all of them seem to want to touch his costume. He walks faster. 

There- a swirling black leather trenchcoat, expertly fitted to the wearer, and it has to be tailored. They're pretty short, but decently broad and muscular, and that kind of proportions require tailoring. Short brown curls, gathered into a low ponytail with a dark scrap of ribbon tied around an elastic band. Practical, that. 

"So what are you supposed to be?" Kagaho asks, in lieu of, you know, anything decently polite. He's so bad at people, shit. Those compact shoulders heave a sigh he's deeply familiar with- he's only been asked the same question like twenty times himself in the half hour he's been here. 

“I’m the tall dark stranger your parents warned you about.” The stranger drawls, spinning to face him in low-heeled boots. The front of their costume lives up to the back, which makes Kagaho sublimely happy. The stranger flashes him a sarcastic smile, which affords Kagaho a glimpse of high quality costume vampire fangs- the kind you mold over your teeth that last you forever. The expression fades quickly into a look of appraisal. 

"Tall is a bit of an overstatement," Kagaho says automatically, just belated enough to be awkward. It's true though- Kagaho isn't a tall man, especially by American standards, but this person has to be a hundred seventy centimeters,  _ tops _ . There's a pronounced eye roll, and Kagaho bites the inside of his cheek.

"Well, short jokes aside, you've got the best costume I've seen all night. I'm Dohko." He extends a hand to shake, though Kagaho sees the instinctual bow, and returns it, equally instinctual, as they shake hands. It's familiar, and makes him relax a little. 

"Kagaho. It's nice to meet you. Really though, what's your costume? Vampire fangs, yeah, but you've got more of a hunter vibe going with the coat." He says, and they gravitate towards the refreshments table, collecting a plate each before finding a dark corner not full of drunken necking, and stake a claim. It's weirdly comfortable, this unspoken agreement to hide from the party. Dohko smooths a hand over the front of his waistcoat, and Kagaho squints- that's a  _ corset _ waistcoat, done in dark crimson with burnished gold dragon patterns in the brocade. It goes nicely with the shapely leather pants and the ruffled cream-colored shirt. 

"I'm a vampire, but I wanted an excuse to wear the coat. I just finished it." He confesses, a little pink. "I thought there would be better costumes. Isn't that the whole point of this holiday?" 

"I thought so too. Now I'm just really glad I didn't try to spring for the wings I was thinking about." Kagaho mutters, squinting disgustedly out at the crowd. 

"Ooh, wings." Dohko mumbles, and Kagaho manages not to blush when he sees Dohko studying his costume. "So tell me about yours," Dohko challenges, settling his shoulders back against the wall. Kagaho feels his lips twitch in a tiny smile. 

"It's something I've been working on for a while- I call it the Raven King." Kagaho says, pleased with the feather-like layers of thin, precisely cut leather, and the actual feathers- dyed, obviously, probably actually chicken feathers or something- creating his rather majestic armor. He's also in leather pants, and only just beginning to regret it, with the cram of people and the sweat almost literally permeating the air. He wrinkles his nose. 

"Want to get out of here?" Dohko offers, almost reading Kagaho's mind.

"Yeah definitely. This party sucks, and I want some saké and wasabi kitkats." Kagaho grumbles. Dohko laughs, taking Kagaho's empty plate and beer bottle, and wending his way deftly through the crowd to throw them out.

They leave the sweaty, smelly morass behind them and strike out into the crisp October air. By the time morning comes, Kagaho has a phone number written on his hand, a date for coffee next week, and a lingering, saké-flavored kiss still making his lips tingle. 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
